


Visitation

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip worries about Jonas visiting now that he's living with Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

Mick found Rip in his study, staring off into space. 

“You seem worried about something,” Mick observed.

“Great detective work,” Rip said, turning to him. “I was just thinking… you know, you could feel free to just… leave while Jonas is here. I’m not going to force you to help take care of my kid.” He hoped Mick would get the hint that he wasn’t so much giving Mick an option as he was making a request.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Mick told him. “I love babies.” 

“Well, first off a 6-year-old is not a baby,” Rip told him.

Mick shrugged and said, “They basically are. They’re pretty small.” He put his arm on Rip and said, “Hey, what are you so worried about? Me? I’m good with kids. I basically raised Snart.” 

“Jonas doesn’t need someone to fight juvenile delinquents for him,” Rip told him.

“He might,” Mick said. 

“It’s just my first week having him stay with me since we got back and I’d really like it to go well,” Rip told him. 

Mick furrowed his eyebrows and after a minute, he said, “Then I’ll go away if you want. That is what you’re saying, right? That I’d ruin it?” 

 

Rip shrugged. 

“Shouldn’t he get used to me eventually? I mean, I could be his step-father someday,” Mick said. When he saw Rip’s face, he said, “... oh. Okay. Well, never mind. I’ll just spend a week away.” 

“I can give you money,” Rip said. “You can explore 2166. It’ll be fun.” 

“I’ll be fine without your money,” Mick said as he headed out.

“Don’t get yourself arrested,” Rip called after him.

“What do you care?” Mick asked before leaving.

Rip followed after him. “Hey. Hey.” He grabbed at Mick’s arm. After a while of Rip chasing after him, he relented and turned around. 

“What?” he asked.

“I still care about you. I just… I feel bad about taking off and coming back with a strange boyfriend. I just want to get things back to normal between us before he has to deal with actually meeting you.” 

“That’s fine,” Mick told him.

“Is it really?” Rip asked. “I want you to be okay.”

“Yeah. I get it,” Mick said. He kissed him and said, “I’ll see you in a week.” 

 

Things went smoother with Jonas than Rip had expected. He didn’t seem angry about his parents splitting up. On the last day of his visit, Rip decided to call Mick and ask him to come home and spend the day with them. 

Mick came home while they were eating breakfast. He sat down at the kitchen table and said, “Uh, hi Jonas. My name’s Mick. I live with your dad.”

“Hi,” Jonas said. 

Rip tried to put all his nervousness aside and sound calm as he asked, “Who wants to go to the museum?” 

“Me!” Jonas said, putting his hand up in the air.

Mick wrinkled up his nose. “Museum?” he said with distaste.

“Sorry, you’re outvoted two to one,” Rip told him. “Jonas, go put your jacket on and then we can leave.” 

When Jonas was out of the room, Rip asked Mick, “Where’d you go?”

“Future casinos are fun,” Mick said with a little smile.

“Please tell me you didn’t get in any fights,” Rip said.

“I’d love to be able to tell you that,” Mick told him.

Rip sighed and shook his head a little.

“Cute kid,” Mick told him.

Rip grinned and said, “I know.” 

Mick put a hand on Rip’s leg and said, “Thanks for letting me meet him.” 

Rip squeezed Mick's hand and said, "Sure. He had to meet you eventually, right?"


End file.
